Tsukiyomi Sora Vs Tsukiyomi Ikuto
by Tora Tsukiyomi
Summary: Once upon a time Ikuto decided to prank his sister Sora, thus signing his death certificate. Now leave it to Sora and her evil ideas to get her revenge in the most funniest ways possible. Was previously called 100 Ways To Annoy Ikuto! This is a one-shot


**Sora: Hi pplz, as you may know this story is about me driving Ikuto insane with my wacky ideas. Anyway I hope you like this story. Ikuto plz do the disclaimer**

**Ikuto: Alright, Sora Kiryuu does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p>Prologue - Sora POV<p>

_I was sleeping peacefully in my bed dreaming of basketball and Black Ops when all of a sudden there was this big scream that woke me up. I shot straight out of bed and went to my door. My dark blue hair was sticking out in random places. I was a bit cautious so I opened the door really slowly. When I looked through the hall there was no one there. I made my way to Ikuto's, my twin brother's, room. I knocked on it once but no one answered. 'He's probably asleep' I thought as I opened the door to reveal..no one. 'Of course he's not here' I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I then heard the scream again. I noticed it came from the basement so I quickly but silently went downstairs._

_As I opened the big door to the game room, I looked ahead and saw the TV on, but it was all fuzzy. "That's strange I could've swore I turned the TV off." I said to no one in particular as I turned the TV off. I looked down and saw the cover of "The Ring" sitting on the table open. I picked it up and closed it. Suddenly the door behind me slammed shut. I quickly ran towards it and struggled to open the door. "What The Hell!" My heart started racing as I was trying to find an exit. I looked up and saw one of the basement windows open. I dragged a chair over and climbed it so I could escape._

_Half my body was out until I felt something grab me and started to drag me back to the basement. I was screaming bloody murder as I was trying to claw my way out but the hand's strong grip slowly pulled inside. When I looked at who was dragging me, my heart nearly stopped. I couldn't see the face but I could tell it was dead from the blue skin colour. It's long, black hair went down to it's waist, it covered the whole face._

_"NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed, my eyes turning teary. _

_But it continued to drag me closer, and closer, and closer until my face was right in front of it. "Hello Tsukiyomi Sora. Wanna play with me?" It said in a squeaky yet ghostly voice._

_"KYAAAAAA!" I continued screaming until I noticed it didn't do anything and instead startled to chuckle in a very...deep voice? Wait a minute, there's only one person I know with a deep voice and that's...shit...I've been played. A flash came from behind the TV. I squinted real hard and saw a camera positioned behind some DVD's. "IKUTO!" I screeched. _

_"Yes Sora-chan?" Ikuto smirked as he pulled off his costume._

_"I am gonna kill you!" I yelled trying to reach for his neck._

_"Aw come one Sora, don't be a party pooper! You know I pranked you pretty good!" Ikuto said chuckling._

_"And why may I ask, dear brother, did you do that?" I said talking through clenched teeth, my silver eyes were glaring holes right through him. If looks could kill, he would've already been dead a long time ago again and again and well you get the point._

_"Cuz I was bored. You know for a smart person you're pretty stupid." He said letting go._

_"You will regret this night." I said under my breath as I stomped off to my room. (A/N that line comes from Moses in The Prince of Egypt which I do not own btw)_

* * *

><p>Present - Sora POV<p>

It's been 3 days since Ikuto pranked me. During the whole 3 days I've locked myself in my room plotting out my revenge. I smirked, poor boy won't know what hit him. I quickly scanned the first thing on my list of revenge.

**1. Take a bucket of ice cold water at 5 in the morning and dump it on dear brother for a...cool wake up call.**

I rubbed my hands together as I smiled evilly. Oh what fun! I set my alarm for 4 am so I could make the preparations. When I woke up I took the bucket of ICE COLD WATER and stalked off into Ikuto's room. As soon as my foot touched the floor boards though it squeaked..loudly. I started to panic when Ikuto's breath quickened. When his breathing evened out I sighed in relief. I started to walk again making sure not to make any noise. Each step I took, a splash of water fell on the floor. As soon as I got his bed I looked at his sleeping face 'He looks so peaceful' I thought 'Not for long though' I smirked counting down from 3 in my head.

3...

2...

1...

0...SPLASH!

"HOLY!$#^%$&^%^(*)WATER!#$^$^%*&(*-COLD!^#&%&)(_)*(&%%# WHAT THE FUCK?" Ikuto yelled at the top of his lungs. I quickly ran for his door. He was right on my tail when I noticed he slipped on the water. I quickly slammed the door before he could exit. I put my ear near the door and listened. I nearly jumped when he hit the door..hard. Next I heard a groan and some colourful swearing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU ASSWIPE!" I shouted pumping my fist into the air. I skipped into my room looking for next thing on my list.

**2. Put a bucket of honey on top of his door and a wild bear into his closet. Then open a window for bees to come in.**

"Hmm the honey and bees part is easy but what do I do for the bear?" I pondered for a moment then snapped my fingers. "I got it!" I took my phone and dialed in a familiar number. 5 minutes later a truck came into the driveway with a bear in a cage. A man with purple hair and golden eyes came towards me.

"Tsukiyomi Sora, I presume?" He asked me.

"Yup that's me" I said beaming.

"Well then hear's your bear. Her name's Saaya. She's tame unless you let her loose." He then tossed me the keys and started to leave.

"Kay, thanks Nagi!" I said waving to him.

"No prob.!" He said tipping his hat before leaving.I quickly took the bear inside and told her to wait in the closet that was right across from Ikuto's room. She nodded as if understanding. I took a bunch of honey in a bucket and placed it over his door, then I tied a string to the door knob and the bucket handle. Finally I sat down and waited in silence. Ikuto swung his door open. At that exact moment a gallon of honey felt on top of him. I quickly ran past him while opening the door to where Saaya was. Saaya stood up on her two legs and looked at Ikuto licking her lips.

Ikuto just stood frozen trying not to frighten the bear. As soon as he took a step backward, Saaya fell on all fours. He took another step back as she took a step forward. When finally he was back against the wall Saaya started to sniff him. He took a quick glance at me at making a puppy-eyed face as if to say, "Save me!" I smirked and just sat down crossing my legs.

When Ikuto saw that Saaya was distracted, he made a mad dash for the stairs. Saaya started chasing after him getting all excited. He screamed for me to help him and for her to stop. All I did was grab some popcorn and soda then plopped myself on the nearest couch.

It was funny watching Saaya chase Ikuto but I knew I had better things to do. While Ikuto was outside waiting for Nagi to pick up the bear, I looked at my list again.

**3.** **Dip his toothbrush in the toilet while there's pee inside, then scrub some of the poo off from the sides of the bowl. Wash it off and put it back in the same spot where it was found.**

I kinda hurled at this one. This is just pure evil. So I ran the the bathroom and did as the list said to. I washed it off well then placed it back. I looked out the window and saw that Ikuto was talking to Nagi. 'Might as well do then next thing in the list.' I thought. So I looked at the next thing on the list and laughed out loud. lol.

**4**. **Hide his toothpaste and switch the label with that of a superglue bottle. Put 3 and 4 together and you get magic. JK. You get disaster.** (A/N :D)

I jacked his Colgate toothpaste and switched with some superglue. The labels looked really different so I copied and pasted the label. 'Wow only a complete idiot would fall for this' With that I switched the bottle and ran to my room waiting for Ikuto to come back. About 10 minutes later I got supremely bored. That was until I heard some muffled yelling. I opened my door and looked outside. I almost actually rofl'd. There before was Ikuto standing before me in all his disgusted glory. His eyes were bulging and he was sweating hardcore.

"MUT DIJA DOO TEW ME ZOWA! (WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME SORA!)" Ikuto raged.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." I said acting all innocent.

"MUFEVUR GUZT MELF MEI HENN!" (WHATEVER JUST HELP ME THEN!) Ikuto cried.

"What?" I said cupping my ear," I couldn't hear you because your mumbling. What did you say?" I asked. I could tell he was pretty mad by the look he gave me. I snickered. "Well Ikuto if you won't tell me what's wrong I guess I'll just leave." I said as I was slowly making my way to the door. Ikuto started to wave his hands in the air frantically trying to get my attention.

"I ZED MELF MEI! (I SAID HELP ME!)" He grabbed on my sleeve and pointed to his mouth.

"Jeez Ikuto. What? Too lazy to remove your toothbrush?" I joked. He shook his head.

"MOOOO! (NOOO!)" He whined.

"Oh? So you think cows are gonna jump you if you remove your toothbrush?" I chuckled. He shook his head

"Then what's wrong!" I asked. Suddenly he held 3 fingers to my face. "What? Are we playing charades now?" I questioned. To my surprise he nodded. "Ok? Uhh 3 words?" He then held up his index finger.

"First word" He pointed to his lips, "Mouth?" He nodded then held up two fingers.

"Second word" He put his hands together and made it so they couldn't separate. "Stuck?" He nodded then held up three fingers.

"Third word" He put one hand on one side of the table and the other hand on the other side. Then he made it so that they were runnning slowmo towards each other and finally hugged.

"Hug?" He shook his head "Love?" He shook his head "Romance?" He shook his head "Together?" I said almost laughing. He started to nod his head vigorously. "So then your mouth is stuck together?" I questioned fakly trying not to laugh. "OH! Ok, let me go buy something to help you." I put his headphones on him and blasted some music. "Here, it'll help you calm down." I said before heading upstairs. I started to pack my bag with clothes, toiletries, and my Iphone. I put it by the door and took the key.

I tapped Ikuto on the shoulder," I'm gonna go and buy something for you. I'll be back!" I started walking towards the door after putting my headphones around my neck. As soon as I closed the door I grinned evilly," Whenever I feel like it!" Then I started to laugh maniacally. People who passed by gave me a strange look. Finally I arrived at an apartment which was past the downtown area. I went to room 3961. It was my friend, Bellatrix's, room.

I knocked on the door then waited outside. Finally a girl answered the door. She was a bit short, about 5'5. She had short blonde hair with black streaks. Her eyes were a nice cerulean colour. She was holding an Ipod touch that had a blue transformers skin with Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet on it. "Hey, what's crackin?" the music sang.

"Hey Bee, I was wondering if I could crash here for a while?" I asked.

"Sure,-why-not." The music sang. Bee moved aside so I could step in. "So what-brings-you-here?" The music asked. I told her the whole story of Ikuto scaring the bejeezus out of me and how I'm trying to drive him insane. Then I told her that I left Ikuto at home with a VERY dirty toothbrush glued stuck in his mouth and how I plan to leave him there for the week.

"I-see" The music sang as Bee chuckled.

"You want to help?" I asked her as I started to unpack.

"Ya-sure-revenge is sweet" The music sang as Bee smirked. Finally it was one week so I decided to go back home with Bee. As soon as we entered the premisis, a big, blue monster tackled me.

"AHHHHHH! RAPE!" I screamed pulling on the monsters hair.

"MUFT UP! MHERE MERR YOU PHOR DA WHOLE MEEK! (SHUT UP! WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!)" The monster yelled. I sweat dropped.

"Wow Ikuto, I never knew you were so desperate you that you would jump your own sister!" I joked.

" MONT HANGE DA SUGECT! I MED, MHERE MERR YOU! (DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I SAID, WHERE WERE YOU!)" Ikuto yelled getting up.

"Chillax I was at Bee's house." I said coolly.

"MUT YOU ZEID UD COLM BAK! (BUT YOU SAID YOU'D COME BACK!)" Ikuto yelled.

"Ya but I didn't say when" I smirked. Ikuto growled.

"Mutver, im gaoing tew da ster, iwl bee bak en 30 winutz. (Whatever, I'm going to the store, I'll be back in 30 minutes)" Ikuto said as he slammed the door then left.

"Well now that that's over let's go upstairs." I said tilting my head up the stairs. "Sure" The music sang. Once we unpacked I took out my notepad and smirked.

"Ready for number 5.?" I asked her.

"I'm-ready-whenever-you are" The music sang.

"Cool" I said as I flipped the book open.

**5.** **Steal shampoo and conditioner then mix it with pink hair dye.**

"Alright since Ikuto doesn't take long shopping, we have to hurry." I told Bee before we ran to the convenience store. We quickly got some pink hair dye and ran back home.

"So what-are-we-going-to-do?" The music asked.

"We're going to take Ikuto's conditioner and mix it with the pink hair die." I told her, "So, Bee can you get the bottle plus a knife for me please?" I asked her. Bee nodded then proceeded to get the items. When she came back I unscrewed the cap of the bottle while she took the knife and opened the package. As soon as we put in the hair dye, the liquid turned a light red colour. I put it in the bathroom when I heard Ikuto come home..with no toothbrush in his mouth?

"No way! How'd you do it?" I asked incredulously.

"The guy at the store asked me why I had a toothbrush in my mouth, I tried to tell him but he couldn't understand so I had to write it down for him. When he finally understood, he took me to his friend's house who works with chemicals and was able to make the glue eradicate." Ikuto said as he threw the toothbrush in the garbage.

"Oh." I said as I sweat dropped. I tensed when he looked at me

"I'm going to take a shower..." He said. I relaxed as he turned around.

"BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He then turned and pounced on me. Luckily I was quick enough to dodge him and started running outside.

"NOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME! THERE'S A RAPIST CHASING ME!" I screamed. Hilariously our neighbors contacted the police and they came to arrest Ikuto.

"HEY I'M NOT A RAPIST. I'M HER BROTHER!" Ikuto yelled struggling to get out of the police's grasp. When he tried to knock me down, the chief blew this really loud whistle and then all of a sudden a RIOT team came and tackled Ikuto. I started to laugh out loud again.

"I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I COME BACK! SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ikuto yelled as he was pushed into a police car.

"Thanks a lot officer Kukai!" I said happily while Bee made a small smile.

"No probem She-Ikuto, just doing my job." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"Oi" I said growing a vein on my head and fist," Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!" I yelled trying to punch Kukai.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" He said as he was holding my head back with one hand,"Well I only call you that because you look so much like Ikuto except your eyes, otherwise you're so identical! I mean even you're heights almost the same. What are you a 6 footer?" Kukai said with his infamous grin.

"No! I'm 5''9!" I said.

"Whatever. Anyway I got to go. See ya later kiddo!" Kukai said.

The team started to leave as me and Bee went inside.

"So what-now?" The music asked.

"I guess, number 6?" I said, "We got a lot of time anyway. Ikuto won't be coming back until probably 10 pm."

**6. Photo shop Ikuto's body into a caramelldansen video then show some of his high-school friends.**

"That is so legit. I can't wait to do that!" I said grinning.

"Well-we-should-get going-cause-it's-already-7" The music sang.

"Ya come on, help me find pictures of Ikuto." I said.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

And so the evening went on and Sora and Bee were looking at pictures of Ikuto. Some of them were really funny like when Ikuto was drenched in mud, or when there was a big rip in his pants, or..Oh! When Kukai and his team scared him on Easter with this scary zombie-rabbit mask! (A/N If you wanna see the mask go search up "Mean Bunny" mask and then it will show you a white rabbit with blue eyes and huge teeth. If it's cute and cuddly, you got the wrong one)

"Man I-can't-find-any-good-pics-we can-use" The music sang.

"Wait I think I found one!" Sora said as she held up a picture. It was a picture of Ikuto smirking while he was hugging Amu.

"Oh-that's-perfect! Alright-help me-cut-Ikuto's-head-off" The music sang.

"Sure I'll get some scissors" Sora said as she walked off.

"Ok-now-that-we-have-that-we-just-have-to-upload-the-picture-onto-my-editor-and-let-me-do-my-magic" The music sang.

"Sure" Sora said.

(2 hours later)

"I've- finally-done-it! " The music exclaimed.

"Really? Let me see!" Sora said.

(2 minutes and 57 seconds later...)

"Well that was hilarious yet disturbing at the same time" Sora said as she contined to stare at the screen.

"I-know-right,- come-on-let's-send it-to-some-people" The music said.

"I'll send it to Kukai, Nagi, and Tadagay" Sora said.

"Then-I'll-send it-to-Ryuu,-Tekirai,-and-Ren" The music sang.

"Hey you guys, I'm home!" Ikuto said as he walked in the house.

"Oh no! Ikuto's already back! Quick! While I distract him you send the video to everyone!" Sora said as she quickly made her way downstairs.

Sora didn't make it far though because Ikuto was already halfway upstairs. "Hey nii-chan! How's it going?" Sora asked innocently.

"What did you break this time?" Ikuto asked as he looked around for any broken items.

"I'm hurt that you'd think that! What makes you think that I broke something?" Sora asked.

"Whenever you try to act like your innocent which means you aren't which throws many people off because they don't know if you're being sarcastic or not. But I know that you did something wrong, that's what makes us twins. That reminds me, where's Bee?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm-right-here" the music sang as Bee came up from behind Sora.

"What were you doing just now?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Playing-with-unicorns-and-barbies." The music sang as Bee rolled her eyes.

"Heh aren't you too old to be playing with stuff like that?" Ikuto smirked.

"Heh-aren't-you-old-enough-to-know-not-to-harrass-your-own-sister?" The music countered as Bee smirked.

"Watever I'm going to take a shower. Make sure not to peak" Ikuto smirked.

"Ah pssh you just don't want us to see your embarrassing man boobs, ya boob" Sora smirked as Ikuto walked away,"Well time to commence number 7 don't you think?"

"I-agree-and-nice-comeback" The music sang.

"Thanks" Sora said.

**7. Hug Ikuto from behind and say,"Amu! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Did you grow taller?**

(15 minutes later at Ikuto)

"HOLY! #&%$(%) MY HAIR! $#*%)_&^%^ DIFFERENT COLOUR! $#($_ PINK! &$^$( % MY MANLINESS!$%)^&^)^)( NOOOOO!" Ikuto raged as he broke the bathroom door. He quickly stomped off into Sora's room without knocking. Inside were Sora and Bee innocently playing a simple card game.

"Whoa! What happened to you!" Sora asked pretending to freak out over her brother's hair colour change.

"That's-a-nice-shade-of-pink" The music sang.

"You Did This Didn't You?" Ikuto growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora sang.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU-" Ikuto was cut off.

"Now dear brother be careful of your actions. You don't want to be put in prison again, now do you?" Sora asked.

Ikuto thought for a bit and gave up, "Tch, fine. Watever you say." he said before he left.

"Ok-so-who-should-do-number-7?" The music asked.

"I'll do it unless you want to hug Ikuto" Sora said.

"I'd-rather-eat-live-maggots" The music sang.

"That's what I thought." Sora said smirking.

(15 more minutes later)

Ikuto was in the kitchen drinking from a milk carten when all of a sudden he felt something hugging him. "What the?"He said as he slowly turned his head around.

"Amu! I haven't you seen you in such a long time! Did you grow taller?" Sora said grinning like an idiot.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing? I'm not Amu!" Ikuto asked/yelled.

"Oh! Sorry Ikuto-nii! I thought you were Amu because of your pink hair! Nevermind!" Sora said as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"SOOORAAAAAA!" Ikuto raged.

* * *

><p>"So-how-did-it-go?" The music asked.<p>

"Pretty good actually, Ikuto was flaring up the whole time" Sora said.

"Sweet-so-let's-do-number-8-then," The music sang.

"Alright"

**8. Jack Ikuto's laptop, hack his facebook account, then put on his status," I LOVE TADAGAY!"**

"That'a actually pretty good." Sora said.

"Yeah-it-is" The music sang as Bee opened up Ikuto's laptop,"While-I'm-typing,-you-wanna-do-number-9?"

"Mm yeah" Sora said.

**9. Key Ikuto's motorcycle (Make sure to leave very deep marks)**

"I will obey your command," Sora said as she bowed to the notebook. Sora took her home keys and quickly opened the garage door to find Ikuto's 2009 blue Suzuki GSXR 600 motorcycle. She grinned evilly before she put the first scratch on the side. When she heard the big screech it made she laughed evilly and continued to key his motorcycle. 45 minutes later Sora returned to find Bee casually laying on her bed.

All of a sudden Ikuto popped in"Hey you two, I'm leaving to go to Tekirai's house. I'll be back in a few hours" Ikuto said before leaving. Shortly after Bee and Sora heard Ikuto yelling "MY BABY! NOOOOOOO!" and a "SOORRAAAAA!" after a few minutes. Then they heard a engine.

"Wait a minute.." Sora started as she raced downstairs only to find Ikuto on her motorcycle which was an exact replica of his except her's was black.

"Ikuto! What do you think you're doing on my bike!" Sora yelled.

"Well mine's wrecked so I'm taking yours, see ya!" Ikuto smirked before racing off.

"Oh that stupid boy can really tick me off!" Sora grumbled before entering the house.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Sora's iPhone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"H-hey S-Sora. What h-happened t-to I-Ikuto's h-hair?" A male voice asked trying not to burst into laughter.

"Ah! Tekirai! What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"H-his hair is p-p-pink!" Tekirai tried to say.

"Oh! That! I think Ikuto-nii was trying to look like Amu!" Sora said happily.

"You mean he tried to look gay?" Tekirai asked seriously.

"Yup!" Sora said popping the 'p'.

All at once Tekirai broke down laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMIGOD REALLY? HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN IKUTO I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT DUDE!" Tekirai said.

"Dude! Shut up!" You could hear Ikuto's voice over the phone," HEY WHO PUT THIS AS MY STATUS!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Tekirai asked,"...HAHAHAHAHAHA OMIGOD YOU REALLY AREN'T STRAIGHT ANYMORE ARE YOU IKUTO?" he laughed really hard.

"What is it?" Sora asked innocently.

"Ikuto put his status as 'I LOVE TADAGAY!'." Tekirai laughed, "Say Sora do you by chance know who did this?" he asked slyly.

"Aww already caught. Yes I admit it...I...love dancing pineapples." Sora confessed.

"Haha you are just too funny" Tekirai said.

"Thanks! By the way Tekirai, did you see the video I sent you?" Sora asked.

"Oh you mean the one with Ikuto dancing to some random german music?" Tekirai asked.

"Ya pretty much" Sora said.

"Ya actually it was pretty funny, I'm gonna send it to our school if that's cool with you?" Tekirai asked.

"Umm ya sure why not?" Sora said.

"By the way who made the video?"Tekirai asked.

"Oh my friend did" Sora answered.

"Oh well tell you're friend that he/she is a genuis!" Tekirai laughed.

"Sure just try not to be killed by the that pink menace. You're my favourite out of all of Ikuto's friends." Sora laughed.

"Aww that's sweet. Anyway I gotta go before Ikuto rampages in my house. See ya later Sora" Tekirai said.

"Mhmm bye!" Sora said before she hanged up.

"So-do-we-just-wait-for-him?" The music asked.

"Ya might as well" Sora said.

* * *

><p>3 hours later - Sora POV<p>

"OMIGOD WHAT'S TALKING SO FRICKEN LONG!" I screamed/asked. Abruptly the door opened and in came Tekirai carrying a drunk Ikuto.

"Hey you guys. It seems that Ikuto got drunk while he was at my house." Tekirai said plopping Ikuto down on the couch.

"Ah Tekirai! It's been a long time since I've talked to you face to face" I said smiling.

"Haha ya" Tekirai said ruffling my hair. All of a sudden he bent down so he was really close to my face. His wine red eyes were gazing into my own silver ones.

"So you want something to eat?" I asked.

"Mm ya, how about some pizza?" Tekirai said straightening up.

"What's the magic word?" I asked jokingly.

"Fuddle duddle" He said.

"What am I, the Queen of England? You really want pizza or not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright alright, pretty please" Tekirai said making a pouty face.

"Haha, you should work on your puppy face. I almost didn't fall for it. I think you're losing your touch" I said jokingly.

"A pssh" Was all that he said.

"A pssh" I copied. I went to to the kitchen with Bee and we started to make pizza. When I gave it Tekirai I saw Ikuto starting to get up.

"Oww my head" He said clutching his head. "Hmm? Oh pizza! Legit!" Then he started to eat the pizza along with Tekirai. I exited into the kitchen with Bee.

"So-what-are-we-gonna-do-now?" The music asked.

"Let's do number 10" I said.

**10. Take some laxatives and put it in his drink**

"OMG!" The music sang.

"That..is...PURE GENUIS!" I said.

"We-should-only-give-it-to-Ikuto-though" The music sang.

"Ya, so Bee can you get me two different coloured glasses?" I asked. She nodded and left. When she came back she had a dark red glass and a dark blue glass.

"Good, I just finished crushing the pills so we just have to fill the two glasses" I said.

"Legit" The music sang. I put in the pills and started to stir. It started to dissolve until there was nothing visible there.

"Here ya go" I said, giving Ikuto the drink. Bee gave Tekirai the drink with no laxatives.

I glanced at Bee then smirked. She smirked too. It was a silent dinner together except for the fact that the TV was on. Awhile later Ikuto suddenly got up and raced to the bathroom.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" I smirked/asked aloud. Bee just continued on to smirk. Tekirai looked confused.

"I-don't-know-let's go-check-it-out" The music asked.

"Hey Ikuto! You ok bro.?" I asked Ikuto through the door.

"Ya just peachy" I could hear Ikuto groan.

"You need anything?" Tekirai asked him.

"Ya could you give me my water on the table" Ikuto asked.

I almost burst out laughing. He wanted MORE laxative water? Wow the beer must be really taking a tone in his head. Or maybe he just likes to be constipated? Knowing Ikuto..It's probably both.

"Kay, I got it" I said," it's in front of the door. Me and Bee are gonna be in the room if you need anything else" I said. I looked toward Tekirai," You staying?" I asked him.

"Nah I gotta go home. Night Sora" Tekirai said before leaving. As Bee and I walked towards my room I immediately collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Well-this-was-an-interesting-day." The music sang.

"Yup! Revenge sure is sweet!" I said laughing really hard, clutching my sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: And that ends my story<br>**

**Bee: That-was-funny**

**Ikuto: Are you kidding me? That was hell!**

**Sora: Well it's your fault for scaring me in the first place. Oh yea. I gotta thank my friend "SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ"** **for letting me use her OC: Bee. If you're confused on why I typed the "music sang", it's because the OC Bee doesn't like to talk so she uses her iPod to talk through music. Also I have another story posted which is like this one except it's called 'She's A Pirate'. Hope you read it!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Review PLZ!**


End file.
